Epic title here
by persassius jackson
Summary: Epic summary here...I suck at summaries, just read my story


**Hey! First fanfiction, so bear with me until I figure all this stuff out. I am not sure when I will update, depends on how fast I write, and how many reviews I get! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the PJO/HOO series, I only own my OC. If I forgot anything, or made a mistake, or you have a question, PLEASE feel free to tell me through private messaging or through a review. Enjoy! **

Ch. 1

Leo POV

"Hey, Leo!" Piper called, poking her head into Bunker 9, "Where are you?"

"I'm up here, give me a sec", I yelled as I tightened a screw on one of the new catwalks I was installing. I climbed down the main ladder and ran to the doors, carefully making my way around the other project I was working on. I wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to do yet, I was kind of just messing around, but I could tell I almost had it figured out.

"What's up?" I asked as I made it to where Piper was standing. "New Camper", she said, "We want her to meet all the Head Counsellors, I'll explain more on the way. Let's go!"

"Wait, like, now?" I complained, "I'm kind of busy right now!" Piper smiled and grabbed my arm. "Not anymore!

As we came out of the woods, Piper started dragging me over to where Annabeth stood in the middle of the cabin area next to a young girl. I remembered what Piper had told me about her. She had run away from a boarding school in New Orleans, and somehow made her way to New York. She had grown up in Canada, but sent to multiple boarding schools far away from the small town that she lived in, getting kicked out or running away from a total of 17 different schools in 7 years. No idea who her parent might be, No idea how old she was, and Piper didn't know what her name was. This girl sounded interesting.

She looked to be no more than 12 or 13 years old, but she had fierce gray-sea green eyes that seemed to analyze everything. Her jet black hair was short, barely brushing her shoulders. She wore beige cargo pants, a black tank top, and an olive green military style jacket. A worn backpack was slung over her shoulder. She looked tired, with dark black circles under her eyes, but she was constantly moving, clicking the buttons on her jacket, brushing her hair out of her face absentmindedly, and tapping her feet to a random rhythm. "Leo, this is Robyn" Annabeth said. I stuck out my hand, "Pleased to meet you."

We started out at the Hermes Cabin, where the Head counsellor was Travis Stoll. Him and his brother Connor are, like, the best pranksters in the world. The Stolls and occasionally Percy are always pulling pranks on the other campers, like the stick notes covering the Athena cabin.

"What's up Annabeth? Come to chew me out about another prank I didn't do?" Travis grinned and winked at Robyn. "Oh Please, we all know you were the one behind the sticky notes, no one else has the time or ability to acquire that many sticky notes. But that's not what I'm here for. This is Robyn; we're taking her to meet all the Head Counsellors." Travis brightened and smiled at her, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place! This is the Hermes cabin, and because Hermes is the god of travellers, as well as many other things, you will be staying here until you are claimed by your Godly parent! How old are you, anyways?"

"Um… what month is it?" Robyn asked slowly, looking down at the floor like she was embarrassed. "November, November 15th" replied Travis, slightly confused at the strange question.

"Then I'm 12, almost 13. My Birthday is November 18th" she said, and then continued to try to burn a hole through the floor with her eyes.

"Well then!" Travis exclaimed, "You should be claimed pretty close to your 13th Birthday, as per Percy's agreement. And speaking of Percy." Travis turned to Annabeth, "You should know that it was his idea to put the sticky notes on the Athena cabin, not ours. But is was a brilliant idea!" Travis grinned and slipped back into his cabin.

The next few cabins went by pretty quickly. Hephaestus cabin was me of course, followed by Apollo with Will Solace, and Ares with Clarisse La Rue. We finally arrived at the Poseidon cabin, where I pulled Robyn back and told her that she would probably want to stay back a few steps. Sure enough, Annabeth pounded on the door of Cabin 3

"PERSEUS JACKSON I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Percy opened the door and began to talk very quickly, "Annabeth! Fancy seeing you here, I was just leaving for, uh, archery! Yeah that's it. You can never get enough practice in archery you know, especially with my archer skills. Piper, Leo, what's up? Oh look, a person I don't know!" Percy stepped around Annabeth and walked over to where Robyn and I were standing. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Can't talk now late for, um, volleyball? No, archery! Bye!" He kissed Annabeth on the cheek and ran towards thee Hermes cabin yelling "Travis, what did you tell her?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Robyn asked, startling us out of our shocked surprise at how Percy had gotten out of that one.

"Yep, that's my Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said lightly, "I'll kill him later"

**And done. I don't know is it good? Do you like it? Please review If you want more, or else I will update veeeeerrrrrryyyyyy ssssslllllloooooowwwwwllllllyyyyy. Once again, comments, questions, mistakes that I made, things I forgot, please tell me right away! Persassius Jackson out. **


End file.
